


Quiet without you

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grieving, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Volume is dead.
Relationships: Vinyl&Volume (Fabulous Killjoys)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Quiet without you

He doesn’t see the shot that kills Volume. He doesn’t realize until the clap’s over, until Volume’s breathed his last, that he even got shot. But the little girl is leaning over him, blood streaming from his nose and mouth, and the ugly, charred hole in his gut. And when he sees it, Vinyl feels like the one who’s been shot. Volume is dead. 

But there’s no time for tears, because Velocity’s in charge, and that means a too-fast, too-solemn burial, Volume’s body limp in Velocity’s arms as Vinyl looks at him one last time, the leader lowering him into the hungry, shifting sands. He would have carried Volume himself, had wanted to, but Velocity hadn’t left room for argument. So instead, it was Vinyl’s task to dig the damn hole to bury him in, in silence. Volume had always been the one to find him, chattering along while Vinyl threw in the occasional sentence. Volume is dead. He doesn’t remember the last words he said to Volume, he realizes as the group trudges back to the Nest— or, Vinyl’s trudging. Vamos and Vaya are practically skipping, chattering along to the new girl, while Velocity stalks ahead. Life as usual, except Volume’s not there to see it. He turns mid-step, walking away from the others. Nobody calls him back. Nobody notices his absence. 

He keeps Volume’s bandanna when they bury him. It’s folded up in his pocket for safekeeping, his fucking soul folded up in a tiny little square. Vinyl won’t take him to the Witch just yet, not ready to say goodbye. Instead, Vinyl finally stops by a pile of boulders, sitting on the flat top of one, still warm from the heat of the day. Volume is dead. Vinyl readjusts his mask so it’s covering his face completely, his hair falling down over it. He closes his eyes. Volume is dead. He rips off his mask, throwing it to the ground. He picks it up, checks it for damage, and sets it in his lap. Volume is dead. Vinyl doesn’t know what to do. The sky darkens, clouds blocking out the nighttime glare of satellites, and Vinyl stands up, not willing to risk the chance it’s acid rain. He returns to the Nest in silence. Someone’s already moved in to Volume’s room. He can hear them through the adjoining wall and he wants to scream. Volume is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
